Bad Habits
by HinLover
Summary: Harry has some problems. Some small...some not so small. Like smoking...bad language...Draco Malfoy being sorted into his Hogwart's house...and Snape becoming his sex ed teacher. Did I forget to mention his on-going campaign to...R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Bad Habits: Smoking and Foul Language.

Harry Potter stood looking out of his window in his bedroom on the second story of the Dursley's home. He was running a light green towel over his freshly cut hair when he happened to spy a leggy brunette giving him the eye from across the street. The brunette's green eyes traveled with surprise over Harry's bare torso, clinging warmly to the rivulets of water that streamed from his hair to his shoulders and down his front. Harry whipped at the water absentmindedly and gave the brunette a rueful look before shaking his head.

The brunette merely hiked one of his broad shoulders in response and sauntered off down the street. Harry chuckled to himself and turned back towards the interior of the room. Wiping the rest of the water from his hair Harry tossed the towel on his bed and made a beeline for his dresser. Ignoring Hedwig's chirp of warning Harry opened the top drawer and fished around in it for a few minutes before extracting a pack of American Camels and a lighter shaped like a hand giving someone the finger. Harry glanced at Hedwig who stared at him reproachfully, before shaking his head and walking away from the bird as his flicked the lighter's thumb and lit the end of his cigarette. Putting the brown and white stick to his mouth he took one long drag before walking towards the window and blowing out the soothing smoke.

Tossing the lighter onto the bed Harry leaned against the window sill, thinking back to the brown haired man whose hot look he'd just turned down. He sighed. Ever since he'd left Hogwarts for summer, and discovering he was an absolute fag, he found he didn't quite have the taste for dark hair and red hair that he had had before. Neither did he prefer blondes...at least, not unless they had a particular platinum hint to their hair, and cool gray blue eyes...and an arrogant swagger that had him up from 0 to 60 in two point five seconds flat. Harry laughed again and rubbed the heel of his left hand against the front of his jeans lifting his hips up slightly to meet the caress.

But the sudden squeak of the springs in his bed had the hand immediately removed and Harry's entire body tense. If Dudley had come in without him noticing, he'd never live this down. So he tried to play it cool, taking another puff on his cigarette. He'd just pretend he knew exactly what the boy had come in there for. Which he did, ever since he'd caught Harry with some boy's pants halfway down he hadn't stopped asking about Harry's sexual preferences...he was so curious Harry was starting to wonder about him. He grinned and some of his tension drained. He could just imagine the look on his poor Aunt and Uncle's faces if they learned their dear little Dudders liked "taking it like a man." So when Harry addressed the boy he didn't turn around.

"For the last time Dudley," He tried t sound patient. "I'm not going to tell you what buggering a-"

"Your aren't seriously comparing me to that ignorant buffoon downstairs are you?" Queried a very familiar voice indignantly from behind him. Harry tensed again, but this time for totally different reasons than before. He smashed his almost expired cigarette in the ashtray on the window sill before turning to study the boy sitting on his bed. Draco Malfoy hadn't changed much in the last couple of months. His hair was shaggier, and it barely reached the tops of his shoulders, but it was still the same platinum color as before...but a lot messier. 'That's new.' Harry thought idly. His skin was a slight gold color...that was new also. So was the crescent shaped scar beneath his left eye, which stood out starkly against his new tan. It was still slightly puckered and he wondered what could have caused it.

But he didn't have much time to wonder for Draco wrinkled his nose and tilted his head in a curios gesture before he asked. "Like to bugger what by the way?" Harry raised an eyebrow at this and let a slow smile spread over his mouth. He liked the way Draco's look turned instantly wary. He was good to be afraid of him. Harry was going to be the guy to take his virginity. And virgins should always be awed by their conquerors. Mentally shaking himself Harry let the sentence hand unanswered for a minute until Draco prompted him once more. "Well?" The blonde asked, clearly annoyed by Harry's silence. Harry stood a little straighter and looked Draco in the eyes as he clearly annunciated,

"Boys."

Harry knew the moment his words sunk in, for Draco turned an adorable shade of Pink from the roots of his hair all the way to his dark green turtle-neck and probably lower. He stood immediately and stepped away from the bed covering his mouth with one slender hand. "That's disgusting Potter." Harry shrugged at his disgusted tone. "You asked." Harry walked back over to the dresser and grabbed the pack of cigarettes before heading towards the bed for the lighter. He ignored Draco's abrupt back step as he neared and leaned down to get the lighter. But as he was grasping it Draco's hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed the cigarettes from Harry's hand.

"Hey! What gives?" Draco looked at the cigarette pack with the same disgust he had Harry before going over the window and tossing them out. Harry followed him and looked out the window when Draco had stepped aside. His eyes widened when he noticed where they'd landed.

"Those things are horrible for you Golden Boy." Harry cursed as he jerked his head back into the room, unable to do anything about the cigarettes currently sinking to the bottom of Aunt Petunia's new fish pond. He rounded on Draco who looked at him in surprise. "You've also got quite the potty mouth Potter." Harry glared as he watched Draco tsk as the boy crossed to Harry's dresser. He opened the top drawer and appeared to be looking for something.

"That was my last pack you prick." Draco glanced up at him briefly before continuing his search. He plucked out a burgundy sweater from the drawer and tossed it to Harry who caught it with one hand. Draco shut the drawer as Harry obediently pulled the shirt over his head. By the time he'd popped his head out of the top Draco was again sitting on his bed and staring at him quite seriously. Harry pushed his arms through the short sleeves and pulling the shirt down over his belly. He cut right to the chase. "Why the hell are you here Malfoy? Aren't we supposed to be enemies and all such stuff?" He glared at Draco who immediately seemed to deflate in front of him, becoming tired and stressed looking.

"I have something to tell you Potter." He took a deep breath before looking back up at Harry. His look was slightly arrogant, as if daring Harry to question whatever he was about to say. "I've been re-sorted in Gryffindor house." He announced in a light tone. "I'm also staying with you and the Weasleys for the remainder of the summer holiday...and Christmas...and so on..." he looked a tad sheepish. "Also, I guess since I'm wearing this I've been welcomed whole heartedly to the family." He smiled widely and gestured toward his shirt front which Harry just noticed a huge letter D crocheted into it, a distinctive Mrs. Weasley trademark sign.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Well, that was interesting, I had this chapter written down some where but since I forgot where I put it...I sort of had to improvise...so it's a lot better and a lot different from the original...anyway I hoped you like it! Yours truly,

~ Wicked_Little_Innocent


	2. Bad Habits: Morning Wood and Secrets

Well, Harry has finally bunked in the Weasley residence with Draco and things are going smoothly...for the most part. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please Read and Review! Love yah! Toodles!

Disclaimer: I no own Harry Potter! *sob*

Chp. 2: Bad Habits: Morning Wood and Secrets

Harry leaned forward and placed gentle nibbling kisses on Draco's smooth pale abdomen, grinning when the blonde writhed and arched his back, panting Harry's name as he slid his fingers into the short hair on Harry's head. Harry smiled and started to lower his mouth toward Draco's straining cock, flicking his tongue out to-

"RISE AND SHINE POTTER!" Harry jerked awake with a start, sitting up abruptly only to shoot back under the covers when the blinds to his and Ron Weasley's bedroom window were whipped open and bright sunlight came shooting into the room. Harry growled a curse and picked up a pillow from behind his head and threw it in the general direction of the window, and hopefully into Draco Malfoy's face. Harry looked up in time to see Draco dodge the soft projectile with one easy sidestep. Harry growled and glowered at Malfoy who was clucking like Mrs. Weasley did when she saw Harry's hair.

"Well aren't you a grumpy Guss in the morning?" Harry glowered at him as his eyes finally adjusted to the bright sunlight. He glanced at Ron's bed which was, surprisingly enough, empty before he brought his glare back to Draco. "Only when I'm woken up by you." He thought a moment before adding with a saucy grin, "Though of course if the circumstances as to which I were waking up to you were to different...I think I would be more favorable to waking in your presence." Wait for it...wait for it... Harry had an unbelievable sense of satisfaction when Draco's face first went blank and then red from his hair line to the edge of his silver sweater. But, alas, his delight was short lived for immediately after Draco gave a soft little sigh that had Harry immediately aware of the tent he was making in the general direction of his crotch with the bedcovers.

He covered it furtively by grabbing a pillow and hugging it close to his front and watched as Draco obliviously walked over to the dresser situated to the right side of Harry's bed. "Oh please Potter," He commented lightly as he opened the top drawer and fished around. When he came up with a red sweater his wrinkled his nose at the color but none-the-less tossed it to Harry before he continued to the second and third drawer. In the third one he found Harry's jeans and as he plucked out a pair of Harry's rather old ones he stretched the waste-band before sliding Harry a look. "You can actually fit in these?" Harry grinned. The other boy just made it way to easy.

Taking the pillow from his lap Harry leaned back and let Draco see the bulge he'd made in the sheets. "Yes love I can...but," He arched his hips watching in glee as Draco followed them with a blank red faced look. "It's extremely hard." He laughed as Draco shook his head and glowered at him. "Ugh, that's disgusting you ass." Harry merely shrugged. "If you didn't want to see it you shouldn't have come to wake up a seventeen year old boy while he's still in the throes of adolescence." He gestured towards his crotch. "It always ends up like this...if not seen to." He wiggled his eye brows and gave a belly laugh when Draco chucked the pair of jeans at him.

"Jesus you're gross." Harry laughed again and stood, taking the cover with him to protect Draco's sensibilities. He saw Draco's eyes widen slightly as a he flashed a bit of bare hip and thigh. "So the Golden Boy sleeps in the duckie eh?" Harry shrugged and rubbed the exposed skin, watching as Draco watched with a small wrinkle in his nose. Harry started his own Draco's mind dialogue in his head; using only things he wished Draco was thinking as he looked at him...it went something like this...

'Naked skin...covered skin...naked...covered...naked...covered...BLOODY HELL POTTER RIP THAT THING OFF BEFORE I-' Harry shook his head at his own thoughts. Stuff like that was just way too much for his overactive teenaged hormones to stand. He watched Draco shake himself slightly before the blonde gave him a strange look. Harry shrugged once more. "Only for you babe." Draco head drew back and his smile made him look slightly sick, so Harry wasn't surprised when Draco turned on his heel and walked out of the room, cool as can be...with unparallel dignity. Slamming the door with such force behind him...Harry smiled at the crack running from the top of the door to the bottom.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-Later that night, in Harry and Ron's room-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So ultimately what you're trying to tell me is that...Draco has become a permanent fixture here...and in the Gryffindor tower...until Voldemort is defeated...?" Harry who was standing at this point, plopped down onto down Ron's bed in front of the gangly red-head. Ron studied him for a moment before he placed on of his feet on Harry's stomach and rolled the smaller boy over. "I guess you could put it that way. At least that what mum and dad said." He looked troubled for a moment. "But I don't think they told us the all of it. Even Hermione is suspicious" They shared a like-that's-new look before laughing out loud. "So, you think that they're hiding something?" Harry said when their laughter finally subsided. Ron nodded and leaned back into his pillows. "Yeah but none of us can begin to guess what," He quieted for a moment and Harry closed his eyes, content with the silence for now. "Hey!" Harry jumped a little at Ron's exclamation and looked over at his friend who had a broad smile on his face.

"Maybe we can get Malfoy to tell us! I mean you've got a fancy for the blonde git don't you?" Harry raised an eyebrow, slightly intrigued by Ron's train of thought. Ron gave an uncomfortable cough and his ears turned red. They'd never really discussed Harry sexual preferences before this moment, though Ron was perfectly aware of what they were and who they involved, but Harry could tell it still disturbed him. But he still supported Harry entirely...even if he was a little iffy about the lusting after their ex-number one Hogwarts enemy.

Ron cleared his throat again. "Well what I was trying to say was you might be able to get something out of him. I've seen you work your charms before, totally brilliant...but scary." Harry closed his eyes. He was obviously referring to that goose bump raising time when he'd been forced to flirt a secret from Moaning Myrtle. Harry shuddered. Some things were best forgotten. When he opened his eyes again Ron was grinning. Harry glared at him before shoving off the bed. He was in mid stretch when none other than Draco himself burst through the door with a giggling and red-faced Hermione. Both stopped cold upon seeing Harry, who had been unaware of his only boxer clad body until that moment. Harry narrowed his eyes and continued his stretch watching as Draco and Hermione both turned a becoming shade of bright pink when the thin trail of black hair under his belly button became visible.

Harry smiled and scratched his stomach. "Hello Hermione...Draco." He purposefully used Draco's first name and was pleased when Draco turned red and nodded regally. "Potter." Harry arched a brow but didn't comment on Draco's terse greeting. Shrugging, Harry turned to Hermione. "Is there a reason you and Draco dear came bursting in here giggling like the two school girls you are?" Hermione's brows drew together and she frowned slightly before she smiled. Draco just glowered at him. "Oh yes, we'd come in here to tell you dinners ready and Mrs. Weasley told us to remind you to have everything packed for when we leave for platform 9 and 3/4 tomorrow." She glanced at Draco who was now studying his nails with unnatural interest. "As for the giggling schoolgirls comment, I had merely been teasing Draco about his-" Harry blinked in surprise when Draco tackled Hermione, slipping a hand over her mouth.

"Herm! You promised you wouldn't tell anyone about those!" Harry's eyebrows rose to new heights at this as he watched Draco turn red once more before clapping a hand over his own mouth. Hermione was laughing insanely and inching out the door when Draco turned and walked past her and out of it first. Okay, now Harry had to know. "What exactly does he have that doesn't want anyone to know about...on second thought..." He gave Hermione and curious look. "Why do you know?" Hermione merely shrugged with a slight smile and put a finger to her lips.

"You'll find out sooner or later." And with those interesting words she flounced off, closing the door behind her. Harry turned to look at Ron who shrugged, looking as puzzled as Harry felt. "I don't even pretend to understand her." Harry chuckled and picked one of his shirts off the floor and slipped it on. "Might as well go down to eat, then come back up and pack." Ron nodded and bounded off the bed and out the door. Harry grinned and glanced at his half full trunk on the end of his bed and then at Hedwig who was sleeping soundly on top of Ron's dresser with Ron's little brown owl Pig. He was looking forward to his last year at Hogwarts. It would be tough sleeping in the same room as Draco Malfoy but...he could deal as long as...Harry shook his head. Best not get his hopes up. Draco was flustered easily but as far as Harry could tell it'd take a whole hell of a lot of convincing to steer him in the gay direction. That boy was seemingly as straight as a steel rod.

Harry grinned to himself as he walked out of the room clicking the light off as he went. "But even steel can be bent."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Weeeeeeeellllll, how was that for a second chapter? The first part I made up almost entirely and is totally different from how I wrote it in my notebook...the second part is basically the same. Annywwwaaaaaaay, hope you like it please review. By the by, Draco's scar will be a mystery solved sooner or later...just more later than sooner. Lol, anyway hope you liked it! Toodles! Lots of Love!


	3. Bad Habit: Naughty Thoughts and Scheming

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OF ANY OF THE…..well you know the rest!

Ahhhhh, so as I have become aware, you're all waiting for this chapter right? Mwahahaha, well don't let me keep you waiting any longer. Read and Enjoy.

Chp 3: Bad Habits: Naughty thoughts and Scheming.

Harry was annoyed. Actually no, he was VERY annoyed. He'd spent the better part of yesterday evening trying to explain to the entirety of the Gryffindor house, the best way he could with as little knowledge as he himself had, why Draco Malfoy had been moved from Slytherin. He'd told them as much as he knew on the subject, but still they pestered. Poking and prodding until finally Harry's mood had been reduced to that of a caged bear. It didn't help that this morning he'd had an endless stream of chatter coming from Draco and his new fan Hermione. He'd found that, as the day progressed, the blonde had a penchant for talking that called out to the strangle-him-now lobe in Harry's brain. Now Harry was headed down the steps from the boy's dorms to the common room. And who should come bounding up the steps than none other that the blonde himself.

Draco stumbled when he looked up and saw Harry and flushed when Harry's eyes were immediately drawn the Gryffindor house robes he had bundled in his arms. There was a moment of awkward silence before Draco cleared his throat. "I was looking for you." Harry's eyebrows rose but Draco didn't notice, he was still flushed and looked slightly pensive now. His scar was bright white against his flushed skin and his brow was puckered right in-between his eyebrows. Harry thought he looked absolutely adorable His platinum hair was in disarray, as it often had been since the day he'd come to get Harry, and he looked so harried that Harry couldn't help the compulsion to tease the blonde.

"Aww you missed me didn't you?" He crooned. "That's slightly flattering since I saw you like ten minutes ago." Draco shot him an annoyed look at that.

"Actually, I came to tell you that Hogwarts has seemed to have acquired a new class that is exclusive to seventh years." Harry blinked. Dumbledore hadn't mentioned a new class at the Sorting Dinner the night before. Curious Harry leaned against the wall and stared down at Draco asking, "So what is it? Who teaches it?" Draco's entire face turned completely pink and Harry's interest was peeked. Anything that turned Draco Malfoy completely red had to be pretty interesting.

"Uh well…its umm…really unorthodox to say the least…I don't see the point in having THAT kind of class….I mean…making us…." Harry watched as Draco gulped violently and continued to mutter to himself. "Completely unreasonable….!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Draco darling you're rambling….please try more coherent sentences." Draco's eyes, which had wandered while he babbled, snapped back up to Harry's. That was a cute little habit the blonde had….his eyes tended to wander and give away what he was thinking whenever his tongue couldn't…not an altogether bad thing. But now Draco was looking at him again so Harry decided he might as well try to pay attention also.

"Oh yes…what was I saying?" He pulled a face but Harry didn't remind him, there was no need, for directly after he answered his own question. "Oh right, the class." He took a deep breath.

"Hogwarts has taken on a magical…" Draco gave a nervous glance behind him, back down the stairs, and then turned and leaned up towards Harry, as if ready to impart a particularly scandalous secret. "A sort of…..Sex Ed class…if you will…" He stopped and glanced at Harry, who was surprised, but grinning now-the-less. "Well you know….to tutor in the ways of sex between magically inclined people…" He sighed and Harry could tell he was getting flustered by the topic. "It's supposed to teach us how to control our magic when we…." His blush this time turned his face as red as a chili pepper and Harry finished his sentence for him, "Have sex." Harry made a speculative noise….that Draco ignored of course.

"Exactly. But really, I don't think we should really have a class like that…it wouldn't really help….or at least, I don't think it would." He fidgeted with the robes he was holding. "Besides students would become just like rutting pigs-"

"Students are already rutting pigs." Harry interrupted. "C'mon Draco, don't be such a prissy tight ass." He said in his most cajoling tone, and then thought to himself, 'On the other hand…you can be a tight ass…' Harry grinned to himself. 'I like tight asses.' Draco was giving him a strange look so Harry smothered his smile with one hand.

"Shove it Potter." The other boy said, giving Harry a murderous look.

Harry couldn't help grinning as he said, "When, where, and how hard?" Draco scowled at him.

"Eww! Is that all you think about?"

Harry shrugged. "Mostly."

Draco rolled his eyes in disgust. "Anyway…oh I almost forgot." He reached into the back pocket of his pants and pulled out a folded piece of parchment. "Your schedule. I took the liberty of checking your classes…" Harry took the paper from Draco and eyed the big red Hogwarts seal, noting its half broken appearance. Harry raised an eyebrow and unfolded the paper. Double potions tomorrow….oh joy. Harry grimaced and glanced over the rest of his chart looking for the class Draco had mentioned, when he found it he grinned. Right after potions, what luck! Guess they'd known he'd need a pick me up to get through the remainder of the day.

"We've got all of our classes together by the way. Ironic isn't it?" Harry blinked and then gave a small cough. "Indeed." Draco again gave him a look that made Harry want to check for a third eyeball on his forehead instead of a scar. Harry shuffled his feet and looked away from Draco who made a sudden soft noise of surprise and jerked the paper from Harry's fingers. Harry's eyes shot to Draco who was pursuing the paper with a sort of distressed interest.

"What?" He asked, curious.

"It doesn't say Snape is our potions master this year!" Harry studied Draco's distressed face and felt slightly uncomfortable. He shuffled his feet slightly and then cursed silently when Draco's eyes shot to his. "You don't think he could've been sacked do you?" Harry blinked. It was, of course, a possibility, but he didn't mention this to Draco, instead he shook his head and offered the blonde a weak smile.

"Of course not...maybe he got...switched to another..." Harry's eyes went wide and he snatched the paper from Draco's fingers and searched it frantically for the D.A.D.A class. He let out a relieved sigh when Snape's name did not appear scrawled next to the course name. "He's not the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher either." He tried to keep his relief from Draco but he noticed the blonde's short glare before the page was taken from him again.

"Then what else could he possibly be? He's not potions or Defense of Dark Arts then..." Harry glanced at Draco when his voice dwindled off and he nearly laughed when he saw Draco's horror stricken face. "What?" He chuckled. "What's wrong? You look as if you just found out the Snape was having sex with..." Harry stopped mid-sentence, a horrifying thought creeping up on him. No...anything but that...Snape couldn't possibly...

Harry jerked Draco towards him and roughly pulled the hand that held his schedule towards him. He looked at the paper. A cold shiver rolled down his spine and goose bumps crept over his flesh. And at the same time, Harry in a disgusted, moaning voice and Draco in a high-pitched squeal, they both agreed..."Snape is the new Sex-Ed teacher?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Well, I don't know about you, but I liked that a whole lot more than the original! lol Hope you liked it! R&R! Hope you guys will send me lots of lovely reviews! Till next time!


End file.
